Military and law enforcement officers often use shields, such as ballistic shields and riot or crowd control shields, to stop or deflect bullets fired at the carrier and in breaching operations and crowd control. When the shields are used in close-quarters, including during breaching operations or crowd control, aggressors will often push up against the shields or grab at the shields in an effort to move the shield or pull it away from the carrier thereby making the carrier vulnerable. Consequently, adding an electrical discharge system and method to the shield would be beneficial in breaking contact with such aggressors and discouraging this type of behavior.
Shields having electrical discharge abilities built into the shield itself have been disclosed. There are also conversion kits available to transform existing shields by adding electrical discharge capabilities. However, it has become clear to the present inventors that there remains a need in the field for a system and method that permits effective and controllable electrical discharge capabilities to be readily applied to and removed from such shields.